Mi querida princesa
by Andrea1998andre
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger Windsor es la heredera de la corona británica. Asistirá a Hogwarts en compañía con sus amigos de la infancia, Theo y Blaise. Mientras sus padres lucharán con la Orden en contra de Voldemort. ¿Qué sucederá si Hermione se enamora de Malfoy, seguidor de todos los ideales que ella y su familia odian?
1. Chapter 1

En el centro de Londres se había desatado una fuerte tormenta. Los muggles corrían intentando refugiarse, de las fuertes lluvias, y rayos que empezaban a tronar cada vez más cerca.

Londres siempre había sido una ciudad de lluvia y mal tiempo, pero hacía años que no se desataba tal tormenta. Los medios de comunicación aconsejaban resguardarse en las casas mientras la tormenta durase.

Una niña castaña, miraba todo la escena desde su ventana, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Sabía cual era el origen de tal climatología, y ello la hacía sentirse poderosa, inquebrantable.

** \- _Hermione Jane Granger Windsor_.** \- su nombre resonó entre las paredes del castillo. Hermione apartó la mirada de la ventana, intentando buscar de manera rápida y eficaz, un lugar que la ayudase a esconderse de una posible reprimenda.

Los pasos resonaban cada vez más cerca, mientras la niña se metía en su baúl de juegos. La puerta de su habitación se abrió con un estruendo, que hizo estremecer a nuestra castaña. Deseó que su magia la ayudase a salir del aprieto, deseando ser invisible.

Los pasos se dirigieron directamente al baúl. Hermione suspiró con desgana, era mejor salir ahora y afrontar a su madre, que esperar a que ella lo abriese.

\- **_¿Si mamá?_** \- dijo una pequeña niña, sacando la cabeza por fuera del baúl. Sus ojos dorados relucían entre los peluches de animales, pero su mirada dulce no fue capaz de sosegar a su madre. Esta cogió a la niña de la oreja, sacándola a rastras, soltándola en el centro de la habitación.

\- _**¿Qué te he dicho de utilizar tu magia?**_ \- Hermione empezó a temblar, ese tono solo lo oía cuando su mamá estaba verdaderamente enfadada. Agachó la cabeza con miedo.

\- _**Que no debo utilizar magia nunca.**_ -susurró Hermione.

\- **_¿Y si sabes que no lo debes hacer ... por qué lo sigues haciendo Hermione?_** \- preguntó su madre endureciendo el tono con cada pregunta.

\- **_Porque quiero ir a Hogwarts mamá_**. - dijo Hermione levantando su cabeza un instante, para agacharla de manera inmediata al ver tal mirada de ira. - **_Es que de verdad quiero ir mamá. Los niños que papá y tú traen a casa siempre me llaman cosas feas._**

\- **_Hogwarts está sobrevalorado Hermione_**.- suspiró su madre. Ella sabía la tristeza que poseía el corazón de su hija, había vivido la misma situación en carne propia, cuando había llegado la misma carta a este castillo hace 30 años.

\- _**¿Y como sabes eso mamá? Si nunca has ido.**_ \- dijo Hermione rechinando los dientes, cogiendo el suficiente valor para mirar a su madre a los ojos.

\- **_Porque soy bruja como tú, cariño_.**\- dijo Jane agachándose, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija.- **_Que no estudiase magia en ese colegio, no me impide tener amistades de Hogwarts._**

\- _**¿Te refieres a los papás de Theo y Blaise?**_ \- preguntó Hermione suavizando su voz.

\- **_Así es_**.- suspiró Jane. - **_Ahora mismo la situación en el mundo mágico es insostenible. Existió un mago muy malo que intentaba erradicar a los muggles y a magos de descendencia muggle, su magia ..._**

\- _**Ya me sé la historia mamá.-**_ dijo la pequeña Hermione intentando soltarse de los brazos de su madre. -**_ Papá y tu me la habéis contado un montón de veces. Pero papá fue a Hogwarts y no le pasó nada, ¿yo por que no puedo?_**

\- _**Porque eres la única descendiente de la corona británica Hermione**_.- dijo su madre suspirando.- **_Tu vida es mucho más preciada que la de tu padre en sus tiempos jóvenes._**

\- _**Eso es porque no quisiste tener otro bebé** _\- dijo Hermione soltando pequeñas lágrimas. - **_yo no he decidido ser princesa, tan solo quiero ser una niña normal que va a Hogwarts._**

\- _**Lo siento Hermione, no pienso cambiar de opinión, utiliza esa intelegencia de la cual siempre presume tu abuela, y haz el favor de intentar comprender la situación**_.- dijo su madre intentando borrar con los dedos las pequeñas lágrimas. - _**Mañana vendrá una institutriz a ayudarte a controlar tu magia. Es hora de ir para cama pequeña.- la arrastró hasta la cama de estilo señorial, arropándola y dándole un último beso de buenas noches.**_

\- **_Lo hacemos porque te queremos, cariño. Nunca lo olvides_**. - fueron las últimas palabras de su madre antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, y dirigirse hacia los guardias.

La pequeña castaña giró su rostro hacia la ventana donde la tormenta se seguía desatando pero con menor fuerza. Cerró sus ojos, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ir mañana a Hogwarts, esa escuela de magia de ensueño, acompañada de Theo y Blaise, sus únicos amigos. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en el mundo de los sueños, mientras poco a poco la tormenta se iba calmando.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que sus deseos se iban a hacer realidad. Un sabio dijo una vez ... hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede convertir en realidad ... pero ¿a qué precio?

* * *

Hello!

También he subido esta historia en Potterfics, con el mismo nombre.

Espero que os guste

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestra pequeña castaña dormitaba ajena al día que marcaría su vida. Unos movimientos bruscos, hicieron que sus ojos se abriesen antes de la hora marcada por su madre.

\- _**¿Papá?**_ \- susurró asustada Hermione, al ver reflejado en los orbes dorados de su padre desesperación.

\- _**Hermione, rápido**_.- susurró-gritó su padre al verla despierta. La cogió de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la habitación, corriendo como si huyese de un monstruo. La pequeña Hermione apenas podía seguir el ritmo de su padre, que al ver que su hija no apresuraba el paso, la alzó en brazos. Y corrió por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- **_¿papá que pasa?_** \- preguntó Hermione a su padre, agarrándolo más fuerte para evitar caer de sus brazos. Pero su pregunta quedó olvidada entre el silencio que reinaba por los pasillos. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias? La pequeña se empezó a asustar al ver que el asunto iba en serio. Su padre entró apresuradamente en su despacho, donde varias personas esperaban su presencia.

Hermione distinguió todos los rostros asustados de la sala: su madre, su abuela, y su padrino (padre de Theo).

\- **_¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?_**\- preguntó, al soltarse de su padre. El rostro de su madre reflejaba pánico, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella abrazándola.

\- **_Finalmente asistirás a Hogwarts Hermione_**.- dijo su madre con una sonrisa quebrada.

\- _**¿A que se debe madre?**_ \- la niña estaba confusa, pero algo olía mal, verdaderamente mal.

\- **_Allí estarás segura._**\- resolvió su madre.- **_Hogwarts te protegerá._**

La castaña se estremeció, sabía que para que sus padres hubieran tomado esa decisión, algo verdaderamente grave debía haber sucedido. Unos gritos empezaron a oírse a lo lejos. Sus padres hablaron rápidamente con su padrino, en un idioma no comprensible para ella. Su abuela, mientras, le pasó un baúl con sus pertenencias. Se arrodilló frente a ella, y le susurró:

\- **_Debes ser la mejor en Hogwarts, Hermione._** \- susurró su abuela otorgándole su varita. - **_Honra el apellido Windsor, como la última de nuestra dinastía. Debes tener mucho cuidado_**.- le acarició los rizos dorados, los mismos que una vez tuvo su abuela.

\- _**Hermione nos mantendremos en contacto mediante lechuza ¿de acuerdo?**_ \- dijo su padre separándola de su abuela, que se aportó de su nieta con una mueca. - _**Debes de hacerle caso a tu padrino.**_

\- _**Sí papa**_ \- la niña interpretó rápidamente que no le iban a aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo. Su padre le dio un abrazo rápido, y su madre la abrazo fuertemente, como si no quisiese separarse de ella. Cuando la soltaron, lágrimas caían de ambos rostros. La tristeza se respiraba en el ambiente, y Hermione se vio contagiada por ella. Sus padres y su abuela se encontraban en peligro, y ella se iba a ir a Hogwarts ... de repente la ida a Hogwarts no se la hacía tan apetecible.

\- _**¿Vais a estar bien?**_ \- preguntó Hermione temblando, ante la idea de la inminente muerte de su familia.

\- **_No te preocupes. No nos pasará nada._** \- le respondió su madre. - **_No te podemos decir a donde nos vamos, por seguridad, pero estaremos bien. Te amamos nunca lo olvides._**

\- _**Yo también os amo**_\- susurró Hermione antes de desaparecer junto a su padrino.

Todo se volvió borroso. Y notó como su estómago se estrujaba. Odiaba las apariciones. En menos de un segundo ya estaban pisando suelo. Aun sujetada a su padrino, decidió no soltarse.

\- _**Padrino, quiero saber que está sucediendo**_\- apretó el agarre por si acaso su padrino decidía irse.

-_** El mundo mágico es inestable, mi querida niña**_. - susurro su padrino mientras la hacía caminar por dentro de su mansión, que conocía como su propia casa. Por el camino que estaban tomando, se dirigían hacia la habitación de Theo. Miró como su baúl iba quedando atrás.-**_ No te preocupes por tu baúl, por la mañana lo encontrarás en el tren. _**

\- _**¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi familia?**_ \- pregunté mientras agarraba mi varita con más fuerza. - **_¿Por qué estaban atacando el castillo?_**

\- **_Perteneces a la corona. Y eso genera admiración pero también odio. El mundo mágico está dividido. Ya sabes como es la historia. Los seguidores de Voldemort le ofrecieron a tu familia seguir sus ideales. Tu familia se negó, como es obvio. Eso los convierte en un blanco para esta gente_**. - su padrino continuó andando por los pasillos, quedaba poco para llegar hasta la habitación de Theo. - _**Tus padres se irán al refugio de la Orden, que es el grupo que lucha por la igualdad de sangre. Estarán bien, te lo aseguro. Me mantendré en contacto con ellos, no te preocupes.**_

\- **_Está bien_**.- dijo Hermione apretando el agarre de su tío, al ver que ya llegaban a la habitación de Theo.- **_Confío en ti padrino._**

\- _**No te preocupes mi niña, todo saldrá bien.**_ \- dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Theo. - **_Ahora intenta dormir unas horas, tu madrina vendrá a despertarte dos horas antes de que salga el tren._**

Su padrino la ojeó antes de darle un beso en la frente.

\- _**Todo saldrá bien.**_ \- dijo firmemente. No sabía si se lo decía a él mismo o a ella. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Theo, alejándose apresuradamente.

Hermione se quedó un rato parada en la misma postura que la había dejado su tío. Al rato reaccionó, dirigiendo sus pasos a la gran cama de Theo. Suspirando, la niña se subió a la cama, tirando las sábanas encima de su cabeza.

\- **¿****_Theo_****?** \- el niño no dijo nada. Estaba profundamente dormido. Se acercó a su mejor amigo, cogiendo su manita. - **_Todo saldrá bien_**. - repitió las palabras de su tío en la oscuridad de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

La luz entró por la habitación de Theorode Nott. Como todas las mañanas, el pequeño noble se estiraba antes de abrir los ojos, pero sus piernas y brazos encontraron un obstáculo. Asustado, abrió los ojos rápidamente, un pequeño cuerpo (más pequeño que el de él) le entorpecía el paso a sus articulaciones. Ese bulto irreconocible le dio una patada. Indignado de ser golpeado en sus propios terrenos, se sentó en la cama, y destapó el bulto. Una pequeña castaña le soltó un gruñido antes de volver a tapase.

\- _**¿Herms?**_ \- preguntó Theo confuso, pero ya más tranquilo. - **_¿Qué haces aquí?_**

**_ \- Shh, Theorode déjame_**** dormir.** \- Cuando lo llamaba Theorode, su nombre completo, era mejor dejarla en paz. Los años le habían demostrado que su mal humor por las mañanas se podía convertir en asesinato. Y el no quería morir, porque en nada iría a Hogwarts... Espera, hoy se iba a Hogwarts. Casi lo había olvidado. Aun sentando en la cama, dudó si avisar a su amiga de que tenía que irse.

\- _**Herms, es que me tengo que ir a Hogwarts, no puedo perder el tren. -**_ nada más mencionar el castillo, Hermione abrió los ojos totalmente despierta. Hogwarts, sus padres, su abuela, su padrino, ... la noche anterior voló por sus pensamientos. - _**¿Hermione?**_ \- Theo seguía parloteando, mientras la castaña seguía recordando la noche anterior.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, rompió sus pensamientos y el parloteo de Theo. Una bella mujer entró en la habitación, con una bandeja llena de comida para los dos pequeños ya despiertos. Su pelo negro, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, dejaba al descubierto los bellos ojos azules, que había heredado Theo.

\- _**Que bien, veo que ya estáis despiertos. Os he traído el desayuno, mis amores.-**_ la morena se sentó en la cama dejando la bandeja a un lado. Le dio un sonoro beso en la frente a su hijo, y abrazó a su pequeña ahijada. - _**Tenéis que desayunar bien fuerte, para ir a Hogwarts.**_

_** -**_ _**Mamá ya te dije que no me dieses más besos, soy adulto ya. Nada de estas demostraciones en público, porfavor... -**_decía Theo mientras se frotaba con fuerza la frente. De repente se quedó quieto manejando las palabras que su madre había dicho. - _**¿Tu también vienes a Hogwarts? - **_preguntó mirando a Hermione con la boca abierta. Un breve asentimiento de su amiga, hizo que sus ojos se iluminasen como si hubiese consumido grandes dosis de azúcar. - **_Geniiiial, nos lo paseremos genial. Bien, bien ahora solo debemos entrar en la misma casa ¿Te imaginas quedar los dos en Slytherin?¿No sería genial? - _**empezó a gritar mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.

_** -**__**Theo, ten cuidado con Hermione**_.- dijo su madre separándoles delicadamente_**.- ¿no era que eras ya un adulto, y qué las demostraciones de afecto sobraban?**_

\- _**Mamá solo tus demostraciones de afecto**_.- dijo Theo riéndose mientras empezaba a comer lo que había traído su madre en la bandeja.

\- _**¿En qué momento decidí tener solo un hijo?**_ \- suspiró su madre poniendo los ojos en blanco. La castaña se reía al ver el intercambio entre ambos familiares.- _**Menos mal que mi ahijada si me deja achucharla.**_

_** \- Claro que sí madrina, me encantan tus abrazos de oso.-**_ dijo Hermione riéndose, mientras la abrazaba. Desde pequeña había mostrado un gran afecto por su madrina. Era tan cariñosa, y tan afectiva, que su cuerpo siempre se rendía a sus mimos. No es que sus padres no fuesen cariñosos, la llenaban de amor y cariño. Pero la madre de Theo ... siempre se había conversado entre todos los adultos que poseía un aura maternal irresistible.

\- _**Bueno, no nos entretengamos más niños. **_\- dijo la madre de Theo levantándose de la cama, y dando dos palmadas con energía. - _**Desayunad, ducharos, y bajad al salón. No queremos llegar tarde.**_

Las siguientes horas pasaron corriendo. Mientras desayunaban, y se turnaban la ducha de la habitación de Theo, Hermione le contaba lo que había sucedido ayer. El pequeño asentía, mientras fruncía el ceño cuando oía algo que no le gustaba, otorgando así a su rostro, un aire de seriedad.

\- _**Si no puedes hacer nada para cambiar la situación, será mejor que no pienses más en ello. Solo conseguirías estresarte, y ponerte triste. -**_ Theo cogió de la mano a su amiga. - _**Si mi papá te aseguró que todo va salir bien, es que todo saldrá bien. Mi padre nunca miente. **_

_** \- Está bien - **_suspiró Hermione. Theo tenía razón, debía disfrutar su primer día. Debía hacer caso a sus padres y a su padrino, y esperar la carta de sus padres.

Se escuchó un PLOP en la habitación, desconcertando a ambos.

\- _**Amito.- **_dijo el elfo. - _**Deben darse prisa, sus padres ya le están esperando.**_

Ambos asintieron, más Hermione añadió una sonrisa tierna. En el castillo no podían tener elfos, tenían asistentes, por dónde residían y por ser quienes eran. Aun siendo otra la situación, su madre nunca permitiría tener elfos en casa, siempre luchaba por su defensa. Hermione creía fielmente en las palabras de su madre, pero no le importaría tener elfos domésticos en su casa, obviamente con sueldo y que gozasen de libertad.

Los dos niños corrieron por los pasillos de la mansión Nott, hasta llegar al salón principal, donde los dos adultos los miraban con simpatía.

\- _**Es hora de irse, agarren el jarrón. - **_dijo el padre de Theo. - _**Nos tele-transportaremos directamente a la estación.**_

Los presentes hicieron caso al adulto, y casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en la estación, con el tren frente a sus ojos. Caminaron hacia una esquina, un poco apartados del resto de la gente.

\- _**Os voy a echar mucho de menos. -**_ se emocionó su madrina, intentando controlar las lágrimas sin gran resultado. -_** Theo recuerda que prometiste escribirme una carta a la semana. Hermione, cariño, ...**_

_** \- No te preocupes madrina, yo también lo haré.**_ \- dijo abrazándola con fuerza. La soltó una vez que se aseguró que estuviese bien, y se giró para abrazar a su padrino. - _** ¿Le envío a usted la cartas para mis padres, señor Nott?**_

_** \- Sí. No te preocupes Hermione.-**_ dijo posando su mano por el ahora ordenado cabello de su ahijada. Con disimulo giró la cabeza notando la mirada de una familia llena de pelirrojos. Sonrió con gracia, no recordaba nunca, ser llamado "señor Nott" por su ahijada.

\- _** La mansión quedará tan silenciosa. -**_ comentó su madrina antes de besar a su hijo en la cabeza, a pesar de las quejas de Theo.

\- _** Madreeee ... -**_suspiró con desgana.-_** Vamos Hermione, entremos ya. Así cogemos un vagón vacío. Allí esperaremos a Blaise.**_

Los dos niños se despidieron de su familia una última vez, y entraron en el tren que les llevaría a ese colegio de magia que tanto ansiaban. Encontraron un vagón vacío al poco de entrar en el tren. Dejaron sus pertenencias, mientras empezaban a hablar de las casas de Hogwarts.

\- _**Yo no se, en que casa quiero quedar.- **_dijo Hermione rascándose la cabeza. - _**Como no pensaba ir a Hogwarts, nunca me puse a pensar.**_

_** \- Yo voy a quedar en Slytherin como papá.- **_dijo el moreno hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Pero sus conversaciones quedaron silenciadas por un pequeño moreno. El último integrante del trío: Blaise Zabini.

\- **_¿Pero qué ven mis ojos?_**\- preguntó Blaise tirando su baúl al suelo.- **_ Mi princesa viene a Hogwarts.- _**dijo riéndose, mientras la levantaba entre risas.

\- _**No me llames princesa aquí Blaise, que vergüenza. -**_ decía Hermione mirando atentamente que no pasasen estudiantes por los pasillos del tren. - **_Yo también te echaba de menos, jajaja. Pero no me vuelvas a llamar princesa._**

Blaise también saludó a Theo, y juntos se pusieron a corriente de su verano. Se habían visto bastante poco, respecto a otros años. Hermione también le contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Blaise llegó a la misma conclusión que Theo, pero otorgándole más humor a sus palabras.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida, por la llegada de un rubio, muy rubio platino.

\- _**Blaise por fin te encuentro**_. - suspiró el niño, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos. Hermione admiró sus ojos de un color gris. Era un grisáceo azulado que envolvía. Se quedó ensimismada, sin darse cuenta que los niños seguían hablando.

\- **_Lo siento Draco, es que ví a Hermione y me sorprendió tanto que me olvidé que había quedado contigo._** _**Draco, te presento a mis amigos Hermione y Theo**_. - dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie, para ayudarlo.

\- _**Hola, mi nombre completo es Draco Malfoy Black.- **_dijo Draco con orgullo, ofreciendo la mano a ambos niños, que no dudaron en estrechársela. Si era amigo de Blaise, no podía ser mal niño.- _**Theorode Nott me acuerdo de ti. Estabas en los cumpleaños de Blaise.**_

_** \- Mejor llámame Theo.- **_dijo Theo recordando por qué esa cara le era tan familiar.

\- **_En cambio tú,... Hermione ¿qué?_**.- Draco se quedó mirándola, mientras la niña reaccionada.- **_Tus padres no serán muggles ¿no?_**

\- **_¿Y si lo son qué?_** \- preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja.

\- **_Entonces no podemos ser amigos. Mis padres me enseñaron a despreciar a los de descendencia muggle ..._**

\- **_Entonces no podemos ser amigos._**\- Hermione se levantó indignada de su asiento.

\- **_Hermione no tiene descendencia muggle, Draco. ¿no te podías quedar callado? - _**dijo Blaise negando con la cabeza. Su amigo se encontraba en un gran problema.

\- _**Entonces no veo donde está el problema.- **_dijo Draco sonriendo. Esa niña le había llamado la atención. Había visto a muchas niñas, pero ninguna tan bella como ella. Sus ojos dorados, ... nunca había visto un color igual. Habría sido una pena si hubiese sido una sangre sucia.

\- _**Rechazo tu amistad.- **_dijo Hermione retirándose. - _**No pienso ser amiga de un tonto como tú.-**_ dijo retirándose del vagón con la cabeza bien alta.

\- _**Empezamos bien**_\- suspiró Theo intercambiando una mirada con Blaise que intentaba aguantar las carcajadas, mientras Draco bajaba la mano colorado. ¿Pero quién se creía esa niña, para despreciarlo? Era el gran Draco Malfoy, se comería sus palabras.

Holaaaaa!  
Hoy al final decidí subir 3 capítulos de golpe,son cortitos, para que al menos se vaya pillando el hilo de la historia.

Muchas gracias a: **GrangerMalfoy04** por comentar los anteriores capítulos. Me hizo mucha ilusión ver tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este también.

Un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione empezó a caminar por los pasillos del tren, echando ojeadas a los vagones, buscando uno vacío, no encontrando ninguno. Suspiró por lo bajo, quién debería haberse ido era Malfoy, no ella. Se supone que su ida a Hogwarts debía ser fantástica, rodeada de sus mejores amigos, comer chucherías, conocer gente que merezca la pena ...

\- **_Cuidado.-_** dijo una voz. Rápidamente se giró, y pudo esquivar una especie de bola, que reconocio como la snitch dorada, por los pelos.

\- **_Gracias_**. - susurró mirando a una de las dos personas que le habían avisado.

\- **_Tienes buenos reflejos. - _**dijo el que le había avisado.

\- **_Si entras en Gryffindor, debes presentar a las pruebas de quidditch.- _**dijo el doble de la primera voz.

\- **_Lo siento, el quidditch no es lo mío._** \- sonrió. Sus caras le resultaban simpáticas. Los dos pelirrojos, misma cara, casi era imposible diferenciarlos. - **_¿Soy los dos de Gryffindor?_**

\- **_De la mejor casa.-_** sonrieron al darse cuenta que lo habían dicho a la vez. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, tenían una cara de traviesos que era imposible esconder. - **_¿Pero dónde están nuestros modales George?_**

**_\- ¿En casa de tía Muriel, Fred? -_**su gemelo se rió, entiendo el chiste. Hermione simplemente sonrió, era imposible no hacerlo.

\- **_Yo soy Hermione Granger_**** -**dijo Hermione ofreciendo su mano. Ambos gemelos la rechazaron, dándole un beso en cada mejilla. La castaña se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a que los desconocidos se tomasen tantas confianzas. Aun así, le pareció divertido.

\- **_Fred Weasley y ..._**

**_\- George Weasley a tu servicio, princesa._**_ -_ Hermione se sorprendió, ¿de verdad sabían que era princesa? Nunca estuvo segura de que el mundo mágico conociese su existencia.

\- **_Fred, George, le diré a mamá que me dejaron solo._**\- Otro pelirrojo se acercaba al par, con aires amenazantes.

\- **_Nos tenemos que ir princesa. -_**dijo Fred besando una de sus manos.

\- **_Ojalá caigas en Gryffindor_** \- dijo George guiñándole un ojo, antes de lanzar una bomba de humo.

Ni sabía de dónde la habían sacado, ni sabía que picaba tanto en los ojos.

Cuando el humo se despejó, pudo ver bien al pelirrojo que la acompañaba. Otro Weasley.

\- **_Hola. ¿sabes dónde está Harry Potter?_**

Hermione arrugó la nariz, ese pelirrojo no le daba buena espina.

\- **_¿Para que quieres saberlo?_**

**_ \- Es mi amigo._ -** dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

\- _**Mis padres me dijeron que el heredero de los Potter, se crió en el mundo muggle, ignorando la existencia de la magia.**_ \- señaló Hermione levantando una ceja con escepticismo. -_** Dudo mucho que lo hayas conocido en el mundo muggle, y si lo conoces, es porque lo viste en la estación ... No deberías considerar amigo a una persona que conoces de unos minutos.**_

_**\- ¿Y tu quién eres?**_ \- el pelirrojo, empezó a ponerse colorado, a juego con su pelo pensó la castaña.

\- _**Lo oirás en la selección. - **_Hermione decidió alejarse del chico. Él no era como sus hermanos, su gesticulación y su manera de hablar le causaba desagrado. Ya había tenido suficiente por ese día. Sus pasos se dirigieron a uno de los últimos vagones del tren. Entró en uno, con la esperanza de encontrarse a alguien de su año, agradable.

Dentro estaba solo una chica, pelinegra, de ojos verdes, que al oír la puerta abrirse, giró su cara hacia Hermione. Su rostro mostraba neutralidad.

\- _**Buenas ...**_\- dijo Hermione adentrándose en el vagón. -_** ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?**_

_** \- Claro.- **_dijo la chica, señalando el asiento de enfrente. -_** Encantada de conocerte Hermione Granger ... Windsor.**_

_** \- ¿Me conoces? - **_la castaña estaba sorprendida. Examinó a la pelinegra, observando su postura y rasgos, poseía un aire aristocrático, que era difícil pasar por alto.

\- _**Si ... yo y el resto de la comunidad mágica. Hace unos días el Profeta hizo un reportaje sobre ti y Harry Potter.**_ \- explicó la niña.

\- _**Vaya ... lo desconocía por completo.- **_Su respuesta sorprendió a la pelinegra, que se encogió de hombros. - **_Perdona mi pregunta, pero ¿cómo te llamas?_**

**_ \- Pansy Parkinson._** \- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo. Hermione también sonrió, esperaba llevarse bien con ella, nunca había tenido una amiga del género femenino.

\- _** Mmm ... me suena tu nombre. Quizá Blaise lo mencionase, o acaso mis padrinos, no se ...**_ \- su nombre le resultaba familiar.

\- **_Seguramente te suene por Blaise, es mi amigo. Nos conocemos desde pequeños. - _**explicó Pansy. Hermione asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella.

\- _**Blaise también es mi amigo. Estaba con él, y con Theorode Nott ¿no se si lo conoces?**_

_** \- Sí, de los cumpleaños de Blaise.**_

_** \- Pues estaba con ellos en el tren, y entró un rubito, que se llamaba como ... ¿Maltot?**_

_** \- Creo que te refieres a Draco Malfoy.-**_ Pansy se rió entre dientes. ¿Maltot? Al rubio le daría algo, si escuchase que alguien lo llamaba así. Esa castaña le daba buena espina, empezaba a congeniar con ella.

\- _**Sí ... Lo siento si es tu amigo, pero no me ha caído bien. Resulta tan ... aggg ¿prepotente? ¿narcisista?**_

_** \- Entonces estamos hablando del mismo. - **_Pansy se rió, no aguantando las carcajadas. - **_Sí, es mi amigo. Pero puedes llamarle por lo que es, no me molesta. Si te sirve de algo, es así desde que tengo uso de razón. Lo conozco desde que empezamos a caminar, su madre es mi madrina._**

**_ \- ¿Y cómo no estás con él? -_ **Hermione no sabía si se estaba yendo de la lengua.

\- **_Llegué tarde a la estación. - _**explicó Pansy encogiéndose de hombros. - **_Este tren es tan grande, que no me apetecía ir buscándolo por todos los vagones. Si me necesita que me busque._**

Hermione sonrió. Creía haber acertando con Pansy, era una chica sincera, sin pelos en la lengua, le gustaba. Las chicas siguieron conversando el resto del viaje, intercambiando opiniones sobre las casas, sobre sus gustos, hablando de todo un poco.

Cuando por fin se paró el tren, Pansy se levantó para recoger sus cosas, pero ...

\- _**Hermione, ¿tu baúl? - **_preguntó Pansy, viendo a la tranquila chica.

\- **_No te preocupes, confío en que Theo lo cogerá.-_** dijo Hermione tranquila. - _**Vamos, apresurémonos ... quiero ver como es Hogwarts por dentro. **_

Al salir, se mezclaron con el resto de estudiantes que ya vestían el uniforme, como ellas, a diferencia de que no tenían escudo aún.

Un semi - gigante, llamado Hagrid, los trasladó en barca (solo a los de primero) hasta el castillo. Entre los de su curso pudo ver a Theo y Blaise. Los saludó con una mano, estos le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa, señalando el castillo. No irían en la misma barca, pero se verían dentro de Hogwarts. Hermione bajó la cabeza con pena ... pero luego recordó a Pansy, y volvió a reponer su sonrisa, iría al castillo, con su nueva posible amiga. Ambas se cogieron de la mano, y entraron a la barca. Pronto llegaron a Hogwarts, donde la profesora McGonagall, les acompaño al Gran Comedor, donde serían seleccionados.

Los alumnos de otros años, veían a los de primero con gracia. Entre ellos se encontraban George y Fred, que le guiñaron un ojo a nuestra castaña, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

La selección empezó ...

\- _**Lavender Brown ... Gryffindor**_

Muchos nombres desconocidos siguieron a ese. Hermione empezó a prestar atención, cuando se escuchó ...

\- _**Hermione Granger Windsor. **_

Las voces del comedor se quedaron en silencio, mientras veían a la castaña llegar hasta el sombrero. Hermione suspiró antes de que la profesora se lo colocase encima.

\- **_Mmm ... interesante. Tu cabeza es digna de admiración._**

Un silencio extenso siguió a esas palabras. Cuando Hermione ya estaba por sacárselo, e informar a la profesora de que el sombrero no le decía nada, su voz se volvió a escuchar ...

\- **_Pequeña. Podrías encajar en cualquiera de las 4 casas. Es tu decisión elegir una. _**

**_ \- ¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que ese es tu trabajo? ¿Y si me equivoco?_**

**_ \- A veces se dan casos como estes. En ocasiones contadas, he de añadir. Serás una bruja muy especial querida, tu destino ya está marcado. _**

**_ \- Está marcado desde que nací ¿recuerdas? _**

**_ \- El ser princesa, no tiene que ver con lo que el destino que te aguarda. Utiliza las características de las 4 casas, con las cuales los fundadores te bendijeron en tu nacimiento, para lograr tu objetivo. No te dejes engañar pequeña, no tengas miedo cuando todo se ponga oscuro. Debes superar tus miedos, para ser verdaderamente libre, y así cumplir tu destino. Tan solo recuerda princesa ... el destino acompaña a los valientes pero maneja a los cobardes._**

**_ \- No entiendo ..._**

**_ \- SLYTHERIN -_**Gritó el sombrero. Los integrantes de la casa de las serpientes aplaudieron con tanta fuerza, que Hermione no se pudo evitar sonrojar., dejando de lado lo que el sombrero le había comentado. Se sentó al lado de otros dos chicos que también habían sido seleccionados en su misma casa.

La selección prosiguió, tras una breve charla entre la profesora y el director.

\- _**Draco Malfoy ... Slytherin.**_ \- El sombrero ni lo había dudado. Hermione suspiró con desgana, viendo como el chico se sentaba en frente suya, y le sonreía con muchas ganas ... Hermione volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la selección, ignorando como el rubio apretaba los labios al ver la falta de atención de la castaña.

\- _**Theorode Nott ... Slytherin**_

Hermione aplaudió con fuerza, haciéndole un espacio a su amigo. Iba a compartir casa con el, no podía estar más alegre. Pero faltaban su otro amigo y Pansy, ambos le sonrieron con seguridad desde la fila.

\- _**Pansy Parkinson... Slytherin**_

Hermione volvió a aplaudir con intensidad, mientras le sonreía a su amiga que se sentó a su lado.

\- _**Harry Potter ...**_ \- Un silencio, como el que se había instaurado en su caso, envolvió el comedor. - _**Gryffindor - **_su casa le dio la bienvenida llenándolo de aplausos y palmadas en la espalda. El chico de gafas parecía feliz con la selección.

La selección continúo, como era obvio, el pelirrojo acabó en Gryffindor, sentándose al lado de Potter. Parecía casi amigos, Hermione sonrió para si misma.

El último, fue Blaise, que acabó en Slytherin también. Sonriendo se sentó con el pequeño grupo.

-_** Siempre se deja lo mejor para el final.**_ \- dijo guiñando un ojo a Pansy, que sonrojada decidió apartar la mirada hacia la comida que estaba apareciendo.

Con nuestros personajes ya sentados, el primer año en Hogwarts podía darse como inaugurado.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!Espero que les haya gustado chicos y chicas.

Comenten que les pareció este capítulo.

Un besooo enorme


	5. Chapter 5

La primera semana de clases podía darse por finalizada. Pansy acompañada de Hermione, a la que consideraba ya una amiga, le comentaba a la castaña el encontronazo que había tenido ayer con Harry Potter.

\- _**No entiendo que se cree, nos ha infravalorado como casa Hermione.**_ – Pansy cerraba y abría los puños, dando pasos rápidos y firmes, con la mirada alta y fija en el pasillo que estaban recorriendo. – **_Desconozco como la estúpida de Daphne puede babear por sus huesos._**

\- **_No es feo …_**\- pero una mirada furiosa de su amiga la calló. – _**No dejes que te afecte lo que diga Pans, Slytherin no es sinónimo de magia oscura. Y si así lo fuera, no veo donde está el problema. La magia oscura y blanca son iguales de ofensivas, ambas pueden matar a una persona, todo depende de la intención del mago o bruja que lo conjure.**_

\- **_Y ese estúpido del Weasley riendo sus gracias._**– Hermione suspiró mandando una mirada al techo antiguo del castillo. Esa semana en Hogwarts le había echo entender que Pansy era fiel a Slytherin como toda su familia, y que cualquier ofensa a su casa, familia, amigos, … convertía al ofensor en su máximo enemigo, y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de idea.

Esa semana se había unido a Pansy tan rápido como no recordaba haberlo echo nunca. Nunca había tenido una amiga, tenía a Theo, Blaise, pero no era lo mismo, … con ella sentía un entendimiento mutuo que solo se podía obtener entre mujeres. Sentía que ese rápido cariño era mutuo, agradecida de solo compartir la habitación con la morena, y no con Daphne y sus otras compañeras, con las que no había tenido mucha afinidad.

La noticia de su unión a la casa de Slytherin, alegró a su padre. Que orgulloso de ella, le había confesado que siempre lo había intuido, pero que su madre (imparcial como siempre) le había prohibido manipular a su pequeña. La carta de sus padres fue escueta, pero Hermione no necesitó nada más que esas breves líneas, para volver a respirar con tranquilidad, y empezar a disfrutar la experiencia de Hogwarts. Su madrina le había mandado otra carta, comunicándole lo feliz que se encontraba junto a su padrino, de que los dos hubiesen caído en la misma casa. Hermione sonrió a Theo, era su amigo, su hermano, su confidente. No podrían haber tenido más suerte. La noche de la selección se reunieron los 4 (Hermione, Pansy, Theo y Blaise) en la sala común, comentando las impresiones de sus compañeros, las palabras del sombrero seleccionador, las del director, riéndose y comiendo las chucherías que habían sobrado del tren. Un sonido los alertó, silenciando las palabras y carcajadas. Un suspiro de alivio acompañó al susto, al ver que el ruido provenía de Draco Malfoy, que había decidido haberse unido al grupo.

Draco Malfoy, pensó Hermione mientras seguía escuchando de fondo el parloteo de Pansy. Se podía decir, que los cinco conformaban un grupo, a pesar de las quejas de Hermione por Draco. Ese rubio no le caía bien. No le daba mala espina como Weasley, pero tampoco era de su agrado. Cuando su título como princesa llegó a los oídos de Malfoy, este empezó a besar el suelo que la castaña pisaba, alagándola, preocupándose por ella, escuchándola con atención, … y no había cosa que a Hermione le pusiese más nerviosa que ser el centro de atención de ese rubio. Le había admitido a Pansy que era guapo, no iba a negar lo que era obvio para todos. Sin embargo la belleza no lo era todo, y más para Hermione, rodeada de lujos que convertían lo feo en bello tan rápido como hacías la transferencia de dinero. Y como no … Blaise, pero sobre todo Theo, lo disfrutaban al máximo, riéndose de Hermione, cuando Draco no miraba. Ayer había tenido una conversación seria con Theo, aconsejándole que hablase con Draco, que la ayudase, porque si este trato se iba a extender durante los próximos 7 años, se iba a volver loca. Su amigo simplemente se rió, aconsejándole que simplemente lo dejase pasar, que en algún momento ya se cansaría. No era una persona vengativa, pero esta se la guardaba a Theorode.

Una pregunta de Pansy interrumpió sus pensamientos homicidas.

\- _**Comedor**_– repitió Hermione. Pansy se paró, alzando una ceja para mirarla.

\- **_¿Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que te he comentado?_**

\- _**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –**_ la castaña daba pasos hacia atrás, haciéndole caso a su instinto de supervivencia, pero una pared arruinó sus planes de huida. Espera … ¿las paredes no se movían, o si?

_** \- Hermione, que bien que te veo, justo te estaba buscando**_. – Oh no. Ohhhhh nooooooooo, la sonrisa de Pansy mientras se retiraba le hacía pensar que debía haber elegido otra amiga para compartir habitación.

\- **_Malfoy_**. – dijo Hermione con cansancio, mientras se giraba hacia el rubio. -**_ ¿Qué necesitas ahora?_**

El rubio levantó una ceja, ante el visible desagrado de la princesa. Había decidido vengarse de ella por el trato desagradable que había recibido en el tren, pero sus planes habían cambiado, al descubrir que era lo jodida princesa de Reino Unido. Enamorarla y convertirse en el futuro rey, había resultado su aspiración.

Pero la castaña no daba señales de corresponderle, no hacía falta ser muy listo para notarlo. Theo y Blaise también lo había avisado, por no hablar de Pansy que poco más y le clava el cuchillo de untar la mermelada.

Empezaba a cansarse … no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo. Le parecía linda la castaña, el trono se le hacía atrayente … pero la conquista se le estaba haciendo insoportable y eterna, y veía el rechazo y la incomodidad en la mirada de la princesa.

Hermione volvió a repetir la pregunta, haciendo que Draco volviese a la realidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado absorto? Una corriente de aire, hizo que su mirada se dirigiera rápidamente hacia el pasillo que estaba de espaldas a Hermione. Peeves volaba con botes de pintura, manchando las paredes y el suelo. Draco cogió a Hermione del brazo, y la arrimó hacia él, conjurando una bola de protección, de esta manera la pintura resbaló sin llegar a mancharlos. Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia el travieso Peeves que gritaba a los cuatro vientos, lanzando pintura al resto de estudiantes que no había tenido tanta suerte.

\- _**Gracias Malfoy.**_– dijo Hermione separándose de él rápidamente. Su cercanía la desconcertaba.

\- _**A su servicio princesa**_. – dijo Draco doblando de manera elegante las rodillas.

Para Hermione eso fue el punto final. Cansada del largo día, y de la semanita que le había dado el rubio, le dio una patada en los testículos, haciendo que se doblase.

\- _**Escúchame bien Malfoy, estamos en el mismo grupo de amigos, pero como me sigas haciendo la pelota como esta semana me encargaré de hacerte el vacío de la peor manera. Te crees que soy tonta y nací ayer ¿no? No sabes cuantos niños se han acercado a mí, con tus mismas intenciones, te creía mas astuto Malfoy.**_ – Hermione se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante, susurrándole. – _**Pensé que al menos hacías honor a tu apellido.**_

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, intentando levantarse del suelo. La castaña siguió el camino que había seguido Pansy, pero el remordimiento hizo que volviese sobre sus pasos.

\- _**Maldita sea Malfoy vamos, te ayudaré, me he pasado.**_– dijo evitando mirar sus ojos.

\- _**No necesito tu ayuda, tampoco es para tanto**_. – gruñó Draco, rechazando las manos de Hermione, se levantó con dificultad. – _**No te acerques más a mi, Granger. De ahora en adelante, ya no somos amigos.**_

\- _**Anda Malfoy, tampoco te pongas así …**_\- Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, la había cagado, y Blaise la iba a matar. – **_Algo se debe poder hacer para que lo arreglemos._**

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Draco.

\- _**Pues sí mira … quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo.**_

* * *

_**HOLA DE NUEVOOO**_

_**Muchas gracias a Yessi por comentar el anterior capítulo.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado mucho, empieza la relación entre Draco y Hermione. Comentadme, que me encanta leeros**_

_**Un besooo enorme**_


	6. Chapter 6

Los cambios imprevistos, generan en el ser humano ansiedad y miedo ante lo desconocido, ante el cambio que se va a generar. Pero también curiosidad. Y la curiosidad, mis queridos amigos, vence el miedo mucho antes que el valor. Ya lo dijo Anatole France: "_siempre hay un momento en que la curiosidad se torna pecado, y el diablo siempre se sitúa del lado de los sabios."_

Y eso resultó ser lo que le sucedió a nuestra serpiente castaña ...

Hermione corría por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, observando norte y sur a la espera de ser alcanzada por algún prefecto o el conserje y su gata. Quedarse dormida encima de una de las mesas de la biblioteca se estaba volviendo una rutina. Suspiró pensando en el rubio platino, él era el único culpable de su situación. El acuerdo al que habían llegado resultó ser fatídico para su salud mental, ¿para que querría saber todo sobre un cerbero? Por lo que había investigado de ese perro de 3 cabezas, era mejor alejarse de ese ser. Hermione bajó el ritmo agotada, al reconocer el pasillo en el que se encontraba, se podía decir, que ya estaba en terreno Slytherin. Una vez fuera de peligro, los pensamientos de la castaña fueron otra vez, contra el culpable de su presente situación, Draco Malfoy. Maldito el día que había aceptado ese acuerdo con el rubio, para empezar ... ¿por qué lo había aceptado?

Agggg, no se iba a engañar, se había pasado con esa patada, admitió a regañadientes.

Un sonido la alertó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Rápidamente cogió su varita del bolsillo de la túnica, y se pegó a la pared deseando no ser vista. Los pasos apresurados de dos personas fueron acercándose poco a poco a la pared donde estaba escondida Hermione, eso le permitió escuchar su conversación.

\- _**Tienes que dejar de seguirlo, maldita sea ... ¿Qué esperar encontrar? -**_la voz de Pansy resonó en el pasillo. ¿PANSY? Hermione se permitió suspirar, al menos era su amiga, ¿pero a dónde diablos iba?

-_** Espero encontrar una conducta prohibida, tu no sabes Pans, pero he mandado a Granger buscar información sobre el tema. Y aquí huele mal, muy mal de hecho.**_ \- esa voz ... ¿Malfoy?

\- _**¿Has mandado a mi mejor amiga a investigar sobre una tontería? - **_la voz de Pansy se escuchó furiosa - _**Maldita sea Draco, lleva días quedándose dormida en todos los sitios. Podías haber aprovechado el acuerdo, para establecer una amistad ... algo útil no se.**_

_** \- No te metas Pansy. Me dio una maldita patada en los huevos ¿Tu sabes acaso lo que duele eso?**_ \- Hermione frunció el ceño, maldito ... tenía que haberle dado más fuerte.

Las voces se acercaron al punto en el que Hermione estaba escondida, enfrascados en la discusión como estaban, no se dieron cuenta de ella ni de la persona que los seguía entre las sombras ... pero Hermione si que lo captó.

\- **_¿Blaise? - _**susurró Hermione sorprendida al ver al moreno. - _**¿Que haces siguiéndolos?**_

El moreno asustado por la sorpresa inicial, le cerró la boca con ambas manos. Shhh le susurró con un gesto. Hermione levantó una ceja, extrañada por su comportamiento. Las voces se iban perdiendo, por lo que Blaise arrastró con él a Hermione, para no perder de vista a los dos amigos que seguían discutiendo.

\- _**¿cuales son tus intenciones con Hermione, Draco? Es mi única amiga, tan solo déjala ¿de acuerdo?**_

_** \- Maldita sea Pansy, ya te lo he dicho.**_

_** \- Sí. Me lo has dicho, pero no te creo.**_

_** \- ¿Qué es tan difícil de creer? ¿El que ya no me interesa? Mis padres han dejado el tema. Al parecer su familia, por más importante que sea, pertenece a la Orden de Fenix, así que ... bandos enemigos ¿recuerdas? - **_la voz de Draco sonaba hastiada.

\- _**¿Entonces qué? ¿Se convertirá en una más de tus enemigas, como Potter? **_

\- _**No es lo mismo y lo sabes Pans. Simplemente será una compañera más, no creo que a ella le interese ser mi amiga ¿a que no?**_

_** \- Hombre ... viendo tu historial. Debes admitirme, que cuando te comportas así, te vuelves insoportable.**_

_** \- Ja ja. Se me pegó de ti. - **_Un suspiro se escuchó por el pasillo -**_ Simplemente obedecí ordenes, era eso o casarme con una de las Greengrass._**

**_\- Para lo que te sirvió - _**se escuchó la risa de la morena - _**Tus padres han decidido seguir con ese compromiso ¿no?**_

_**\- Si ... algo se me ocurrirá en estos 7 años, además estuve hablando con Daphne y parece de acuerdo conmigo. Está interesada en otro chico.**_

_**\- En Potter. - **_una carcajada de Draco interrumpió a Pansy.

\- _**¿En serio? Quizá deba ayudarla entonces ...**_

_**\- Odio cuando pones esa sonrisa maléfica. **_\- se escuchó decir a Pansy. -**_ Das miedo._**

En el momento en el que los dos amigos giraron, Hermione consiguió soltarse de Blaise, paralizando su espionaje. El moreno la vio con una mueca de enfado en el rostro.

\- _**¿Se puede saber qué haces Blaise?**_ \- Hermione se acarició el brazo, por donde Blaise la había sujetado. Su mente aun estaba registrando la conversación que Pansy y Malfoy habían tenido. ¿Malfoy se había visto obligado a establecer un relación de pareja con ella? ¿sus padres eran del bando contrario a los suyos, si así fuese lo era él también? ¿se veía ella capaz de empezar una amistad con Draco? La castaña debía admitir que habían empezado con mal pié. Sus pensamientos giraron hacia las palabras de su madre ... "_A veces las personas nos equivocamos, amor. No somos perfectos, hay personas que de verdad merecen segundas o incluso terceras oportunidades. No todo se aprende a la primera." _Se recordaba a ella misma, en su etapa más tierna, preguntándole a su madre, la manera de saber qué persona merece otra oportunidad. _"Tan solo debes ponerte en su lugar, aunque eso con los años se nos hace cada vez más complicado, simplemente confía en tu intuición, pequeña"._

\- **_Lo mismo que tú, princesa.-_** La voz de su amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos. El rostro del moreno se transformó, no dejando ver ningún rastro de sentimientos.

\- _**Ambos sabemos que no Zabini. -**_ La castaña comenzaba a enfadarse. Conocía a su amigo desde que nació, sabía que estos comportamientos no iban de acorde con su personalidad. Tan solo llevaban dos semanas y poco en Hogwarts, y ya lo había notado distante.

\- **_Maldita sea Hermione. -_** Blaise cambió su cara al ser llamado Zabini, nervioso se despeinó. -**_Tan solo no les digas nada._**

**_\- NO diré nada, si tu me dices por qué razón los sigues. ¿Qué diablos te pasa Blaise? Theo también te ha notado distante. -_** Hermione suavizó su tono, cogiéndole la mano, notó como su amigo sudaba. Estaba tan extraño ... nunca lo había nervioso, ni en la selección.

-**_ Mi madre ... ya sabes _**

**_\- No me mientas, porfavor. -_** la castaña suspiró mientras le soltaba la mano lentamente. -_** Si no quieres decírmelo, adelante. No les diré nada. Pero no me mientas, a mi no. **_

Blaise suspiró por lo bajo. Sabía que lo mejor era contárselo a su amiga, confiaba plenamente en ella, pero le resultaba tan difícil confesar ... sus ... sentimientos.

Sí, sentimientos. Costaba reconocerlos, rodeado de tanta frialdad desde pequeño ... Su madre no había resultado ser muy cariñosa, no le pegaba, tampoco le gritaba, ni siquiera lo regañaba, le era indiferente. Educado de niñera en niñera, observaba como su progenitora se casaba con un hombre diferente año tras año. ¿Cuantos maridos había tenido? ¿10, 11? No lo lograba ni recordar.

No era algo que lo preocupase, no sentía por su madre mucho cariño, en su respecta podía decirse que el único sentimiento que tenía hacia ella era agradecimiento. Agradecimiento, por darle el título de madrina y padrino a los padres de Hermione. Con ellos se sentía cuidado, refugiado. Los días que no tenía clase con la institutriz, es decir, vacaciones, navidad, fines de semana, los pasaba con ellos. Sentía por la castaña un amor fraternal irrompible, junto a Theo, eran el trío plateado (en referencia a la casa Slytherin), como los llamaban sus padres.

En cuanto a su padre... desconocía su existencia, imaginaba que estaría muerto. No tenía mucha curiosidad por su persona. Recordaba una noche, en la que su madre borracha, después de haberse divorciado por quinta o sexta vez, llegó a su habitación, y le describió con lujo de detalles como lo había concebido, fruto de una violación. En ese momento desconocía el significado de una violación. Simplemente la había observado con ojos indiferentes, mientras caía el suelo y vomitaba.

Según los años pasaban, descubrió en el humor, un arma para disfrazar sus sentimientos. Caía bien a la gente, simplemente los hacía disfrutar, de esa manera se enteraba de los chismes más oscuros y ocultos, utilizaba su personalidad para su proveche como una buena serpiente. Pocas personas podían ver detrás de su humor, y Hermione era una de ellas.

La castaña observó como el moreno la metía en una aula vacía, apoyándose en un pupitre.

\- _**Me tienes que jurar que esto no saldrá de aquí. - **_suspiró Blaise, cerrando los ojos ante lo inevitable.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Muchas gracias **Yessi** por tu comentario, me animas un montón, y me enamoras :). Te mando un besazo enorme.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen.

Comenten, mis queridos lectores.

Un besazo enorme.


	7. Capítulo 7

La luz del sol irrumpió en la habitación de la castaña, obligándola a desertar el mundo de los sueños. Hermione revoloteó por la cama, maldiciendo el instante en el cual olvidó correr las cortinas de su cama. El cansancio acumulado, adormecía sus músculos y mente. Se estiró como un gato, pero se encogió más rápido que un caracol. Su pierna había rozado otro cuerpo, abrió los ojos asustada. Su mente empezó a funcionar, presentándole los recuerdos de anoche … Blaise. Ese cuerpo soñoliento pertenecía a su amigo.

Sonrió mientras volvía a bostezar, ya más tranquila. Sus ojos rotaron por la habitación, encontrando la cama de Pansy hecha, eso la alertó a gran magnitud. La morena siempre se despertaba tarde, muy tarde. Sus ojos se dirigieron con rapidez al reloj que estaba situado en su mesita de noche. Joder … se le hacía tarde, la profesora de transformaciones los iba a matar. Se levantó con agilidad para correr al baño con el uniforme, gritando el nombre de su amigo.

Blaise terminó de despertarse después de escuchar el portazo del baño. Asustado dirigió su mirada al reloj, e igual de alertado que Hermione, abandonó la cama y la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya, y así poder cambiarse y asistir a clase. Pero al bajar a la sala común, unos cuchicheos lo rodearon hasta llegar a su habitación. Aun demasiado dormido como para darle importancia, se cambió y decidió esperar a su amiga en la sala común, que ya se iba vaciando por la hora que era.

\- **_Ya estoy lista -_** suspiró Hermione cansada tras la carrera - **_Vamos_** \- Corrieron hasta el aula, sin percatarse de las miradas que le seguían de los otros alumnos del castillo.

\- _**Justitos** _\- sonrió Blaise, mientras ambos entraban por la puerta antes de que entrase la profesora. Una vez sentados, en sus respectivos asientos, notaron en el ambiente, un regustillo de tensión. Hermione dirigió una mirada a su amiga Pansy, que apartó la mirada rápidamente, con una mueca de asco que antes solo era exclusiva para Potter. Hermione extrañada dirigió su mirado a su otro mejor amigo de la infancia, Theo Nott, que tan solo les sonrió con picardía. Blaise movido por la intuición, dirigió su cara hacia Draco, que tan solo lo miró fijamente, sin expresar nada más que una extraña neutralidad.

\- **_¿Qué diablos pasa?_** \- susurró Hermione a Blaise, con una mirada de preocupación. - **_A lo mejor descubrieron que los seguíamos._**

**_\- No lo creo. -_**suspiró Blaise negando con la cabeza, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, en una señal clara de disgusto.

\- _**S****e****ñorita Granger y señorito Zabini, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin. Hagan el favor de callarse. - **_Hermione suspiró por lo bajo. El claro favoritismo por la casa de Gryffindor no era un secreto.

La clase pasó sin más contratiempos, haciéndose eterna para ambas serpientes. Al salir, Hermione cogió del brazo a Pansy, arrastrándola hasta el final de pasillo.

\- **_¿Qué sucede? - _**preguntó Hermione, buscando con la mirada los ojos de la morena. Esta rehuyó su observación, buscando entre los rostros de los alumnos que salían de clase, a Draco Malfoy.

\- **_Tú sabrás._** \- dijo Pansy, mientras seguía buscando insistentemente al rubio.

\- **_No, no lo se. Si lo supiese no te preguntaría. -_** dijo Hermione interponiéndose entre el rubio y la morena. - **_¿Esto es por lo de anoche?_**

**_\- ¿Lo de anoche? Así que sí que pasó algo._** \- Pansy la miró con furia, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

\- **_Si ... pero no fue con mala intención. Simplemente sucedió ..._**

**_\- ¿Qué simplemente sucedió? Te creía mi amiga. -_** Pansy se giró con ira, empezando a alejarse de la castaña.

-**_ Pansy, espera. No pretendía molestarte, ni a ti ni a Malfoy. - _**la morena se giró, con agresividad.

-** _¿Malfoy? Qué te esperas, que ande detrás de ti como un sucio muggle ¿No? - _**la morena se acercó a la castaña, colocándose cara a cara. -**_ Me das pena princesita. - _**le escupió. -**_ Pediré el cambio de habitación, y no te volverás a atrever hablar conmigo._**

**_\- Pansy, no entiendo. -_** Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras la otra sonreía con tristeza e ira.

\- **_Lo mejor será que nos separemos, después de todo una futura mortífaga, no puede andar con una sucia amantes de muggles. -_**Pansy se retiró, dejando a los 4 presentes sorprendidos. Hermione conocía las amistades de los progenitores de Pansy, igual que los de Draco, pero no por eso iba a separarse de su amiga. La castaña miró como Draco avanzaba con rapidez por el camino que había tomado la morena. Después de perderlo de vista, se giró hacia Theo y Blaise que habían presenciado la escena.

\- **_Creo que tú y Pansy estabais hablando de sucesos distintos. -_**dijo Theo cortando el silencio incómodo que se había establecido en el pasillo.

\- **_¿Sucesos distintos? -_** preguntó Hermione confundida.

_-** Corre el rumor, de que tú y yo nos hemos besado.-**_ reveló Blaise, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada. -**_ Me lo acaba de contar Theo._**

**_\- ¿en serio? pero si no nos hemos besado. Que asco ... -_** la castaña puso cara de desagrado, haciendo reir al moreno.

\- **_No se si sentirme dolido o aliviado.- _**se rió Blaise.

\- **_Pero entonces, no tiene sentido. -_**dijo Hermione sorprendida de pronto. - **_¿Por qué Pansy se molestaría?_**

**_\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo.-_** dijo Blaise rascándose la cabeza. Hermione y Theo intercambiando una mirada de reconocimiento.

\- **_Bueno ... no se mucho de relaciones, pero parece una escena de celos. - _**reveló Theo, levantando una ceja.

-**_ ¿Celos? -_** Blaise se carcajeó. Hermione pensativa, no decía nada.

**_\- Sí, celos.-_** concordó Hermione con Theo, repasando la discusión. -**_ Podría encajar._**

**_\- No me hagáis ilusiones ... - _**Blaise cerró los ojos con fuerza, se había ido de la lengua.

\- **_¿Ilusiones?_ **\- Theo levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

Blaise tragó saliva, mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Hermione pidiendo auxilio. Hermione recordó la conversación de la noche anterior que había tenido con su amigo. En la que le había revelado los sentimientos que tenía hacia la que era su mejor amiga. Triste, le había admitido que su madre lo había comprometido con otra persona, igual que Pansy que estaba comprometida con un chico de la casa de las águilas.

-**_ Ello explicaría algunas situaciones. - _**se rió Theo, dejando atrás el silencio.

\- **_No digas nada, te lo suplico Theo. - _**Blaise observó como su amigo lo miraba fijamente.

\- **_No lo haré. _****_No tengo por qué hacerlo. ¿Somos amigos, no?_**

**_\- Los mejores. - _**terminó Hermione.

El trío de plata se observó en silencio. Empezaron a caminar hacia la siguiente clase, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

\- **_Dejemos que Pansy y el resto, piensen que estamos juntos. - _**dijo Hermione a Blaise y Theo, paralizando su paso.

\- **_¿y eso por qué? No tiene sentido. - _**replicó Blaise sorprendido.

\- **_Lo haremos porque en un futuro quizá nos convenga. - _**dijo la castaña con la mirada al frente. - **_Quizá Pansy, tenga razón, y a mi no me convenga tener una amiga mortífaga._**

**_\- Pero si es tu mejor amiga. - _**dijo Theo sorprendido. - **_¿Qué diablos está pasando por tu cabeza, Hermione?_**

\- **_Mis padres han huido del palacio porque tanto su vida como la mía peligraban, eso pasa por mi cabeza Theo, todo el tiempo. Tan solo estoy en este castillo, porque fuera de él, las posibilidades de que me maten son altas Theo, muy altas. Seré la futura reina de un mundo de muggles, no de magos. Quizá ha llegado el momento de posicionarme. - _**Hermione se paró y los miró con una sonrisa rota.- **_No me puedo permitir más debilidades, no más._**

_**\- ****Estamos contigo princesa. - **_sus dos caballeros de infancia, le sonrieron. No estaba sola, los tenía a ellos. Sus únicas debilidades, sus mejores amigos.

* * *

Hermione miró el otro lado de su habitación que hace 1 semana había pertenecido a Pansy, la que había llegado a ser su mejor amiga en un tiempo record. Por lo que conocía a Pansy, no le encajaba en las filas mortífagas. Sabía que su decisión de no explicar la confusión era arriesgada. Pero necesitaba saber que podía confiar en Pansy, tanto como lo hacía con Blaise y Theo. Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la morena superase la prueba.

La habitación vacía, sin sus típicas revistas de belleza, ni maquillaje desperdiciado por todos lados. El colchón blanco, sin sus suaves sábanas verdes, todo ello hacía la habitación más triste y solitaria.

Hermione suspiró. A sus 11 años de edad, solo podía distinguir entre situaciones, personas, objetos blancos y negros. Los grises pasaban desapercibidos por su cabeza. Ella simplemente desconocía que su mundo estaba y estaría tan solo conformado por el color gris.

* * *

Holaaaaaa!!

¿Qué tal estáis mis queridos lectores?

Muchas gracias **Carol** por tu comentario, ha sido una dosis de adrenalina jajajaj :)

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Atenta a vuestros comentarios.

Un besazo enorme, Andrea


	8. Chapter 8

El olor a pino, la decoración navideña, los villancicos que resonaban por los pasillos, hasta los fantasmas se veían de mejor humor, la navidad acompañaba al invierno, ambas habían llegado a las puertas de Hogwarts.

Theo, Hermione y Blaise veían ensimismados la intensa nevada que reflejaba el techo del Gran Comedor, mientras se servía el desayuno. Ya llevaban 3 meses en el castillo, y aun se sorprendían con los pequeños actos de magia. Una hermosa águila blanca ululó frente a sus caras. Hermione, despertando de su ensoñamiento, cogió la carta que le ofrecía la águila, notando el sello de su familia en el sobre dorado. El hermoso pájaro voló, desapareciendo de la vista de la castaña y del resto de comensales. Sin más miramientos se levantó de la mesa, otorgándole una mirada significativa, a sus dos amigos. Corrió hasta desaparecer por las gran puertas del castillo, una vez fuera del Gran Comedor, destrozó el sobre con ansias. Sonrió un poco al ver la letra de su madre.

_Querida mía:_

_Espero que tu estadía en Hogwarts sea lo más agradable posible. Tu abuela, tu padre y yo, nos encontramos bien, no te preocupes por nosotros. Debido a la situación en la que nos encontramos, pensamos que lo más recomendable será que te quedes en Hogwarts estas navidades. Sabemos que eres mucho más fuerte que esto. No te vengas abajo querida mía, recuerda que eres lo que más queremos en este mundo tan descabellado._

_Te amamos, tu familia._

La castaña arrugó la carta, cansada de su estadía en su deseado Hogwarts. Por una vez, deseaba salir de estas paredes, y ver a sus padres. Los echaba tanto de menos ... su estómago gruñó pidiendo comida, interrumpiendo su momento nostálgico. Sintió como sus piernas la llevaban de vuelta al Gran Comedor, mientras su mente daba vueltas en otro lugar ... Recordaba a su amiga de pocas semanas, que ahora más que amigas eran ... bueno, enemigas. No todo salió según sus deseos, Pansy era fiel a su familia, igual que lo era Malfoy, y otros Slytherin. Suspiró, mientras atravesaba las puertas del castillo. Era mejor mantenerse alejada de todo aquello. Se sentó entre Theo y Blaise y decidió coger una tostada para untarla con mantequilla.

\- _**¿Qué pasará al final contigo estas navidades? - **_le preguntó Theo, mientras veía a su amiga comer con preocupación.

\- _**Las pasaré aquí. Siento no poder acompañarte Blaise.**_

_**-**__** No te preocupes princesa. No será la primera vez ni la última, que vaya solo con mi madre y su nuevo marido. - **_le dijo Blaise, pasando una mano por la espalda de Hermione intentando reconfortarla.

Dos ojos se posaron inmediatamente en esa mano que tocaba suavemente la espalda de la castaña. Miraban a la castaña con odio, ira y mucha ... mucha envidia.

\- _**Ojalá pudiera quedarme con alguno de los dos, pero ya sabéis como es mi madre con la navidad. -**_ dijo Theo con pena. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada de su comida.

\- _**Vaya vaya. - **_resonó la voz de Pansy dos asientos más alejada. -_** Así que la princesa va a pasar las navidades sola ¿Acaso tus padres no te quieren? **_\- sus risas fueron acompañadas por las de algunos compañeros de Slyherin.

\- _**¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos Parkinson? - **_le preguntó Blaise con cabreo.

\- _**Defendiendo a su noviecita, ¿cómo no? -**_ Pansy se levantó, acompañada de sus amigas. -_** Cuidado, no se te vaya con Potter, el otro apestado al que nadie quiere... me da pena por ti Blaise, ¿como has podido caer tan bajo?**_

_**\- ¿Caer tan bajo? ¿Acaso no te estás mirando Parkinson? Ya ni te reconozco, no eres la chica de la que ... - **_una patada de Hermione cortó su posible declaración.

-_** ¿La chica de que ...?**_ \- preguntó Pansy levantando una ceja.

\- **_La chica de la que se amigó Parkinson. ¿Acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer qué molestarme, por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta y te pierdes? -_** le siseó la castaña, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

\- **_Cállate estúpida ..._**

**_\- Vámonos Pansy, estás haciendo una escena innecesaria. -_** Draco apareció de la nada, cogiendo a su amiga del brazo. Con un movimiento de cabeza saludó al trío plateado antes de retirarse rápidamente con la morena, y su séquito detrás de ambos.

Los tres se miraron con cansancio, desde que ambas amigas se habían separado, las discusiones eran sucesivas. Pansy buscaba sacar riña de cualquier cosa que hiciesen, sobretodo de Hermione. Al principio pensaban que Draco tomaría la misma postura que la pelinegra, pero para sorpresa de todos, resultó tomarse la situación con una fría calma, no entrometiéndose en ninguna disputa, tan solo ayudando a Pansy a librarse de posibles castigos.

\- _**Hoy tenemos el día libre ... - **_suspiró Theo - **_Mañana nos vamos Blaise y yo. ¿visitamos a Hagrid antes de irnos?_**

Los 3 se habían echo amigos de Hagrid, a partir del descubrimiento de una pequeña cría de dragón que el semi-gigante escondía en su cabaña. A Theo le encantaban los dragones, buscó información para cuidar a la pequeña cría, y le compró distintos juguetes y comida, que a pesar de la primera negativa de Hagrid, fueron aceptados con gusto.

\- _**Sí, a mi me apetece. -**_dijo Hermione estirándose, en medio de un bostezo.

-_**Pues vamos rápido, que no quiero coincidir con Potter y compañía.**_

Los 3 se dirigieron a paso rápido a los terrenos del semi-gigante. Entre risas recordaban el día que Blaise conoció al perro de Hagrid. Fang le había cogido un cariño que no se podía describir con palabras. Una vez que miraba a Blaise, se volvía loco, y no se separaba de sus piernas, en busca de cariño, y atención.

\- _**Hola Hagrid. -**_ Hermione petó con fuerza en la puerta de la cabaña. Le siguió un silencio extraño.

\- _**A lo mejor no está.**_ \- dijo Blaise. Fang, nada más oír la voz del moreno, empezó a aullar como un loco, arañando la puerta. La voz de Hagrid, se escuchó poco después, intentando calmar al gran perro.

\- **_Hola chicos. - _**dijo Hagrid asomando la cabeza por la puerta. - _**¿A qué debo vuestra visita?**_

_**\- Era por** **despedirnos**.-_ le respondió Theo. - _**¿Podemos entrar?**_

_**\- Me alegro que vengáis chicos, pero ahora no puedo atenderos. Tengo asuntos delicados ...**_

_**\- ¿Asuntos delicados? -**_ preguntó Hermione con sorpresa. Por su cabeza empezaron a pasar seres extraños nunca vistos y a Hagrid en medio de todos ellos.

-_** Si ... veréis ... Fang ¿Quieres parar? Madre mía, no entiendo lo que le haces a este perro cuando te ve, Blaise. -**_ dijo Hagrid soltando la puerta, para sujetar a Fang. La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco dejando ver como ... 1, 2 ¿3 dragones?

\- _**Hagrid, ¿qué diablos ...? - **_dijeron los 3 a la vez, mientras entraban rápidamente en la estancia. Theo cerró con fuerza la puerta.

\- _**Si ya veo poco viable cuidar un dragón, 3 ... vas a destruir Hogwarts Hagrid. -**_ dijo Blaise, sin poder evitar reírse. El perro lo llevó por delante, tumbándolo entre lametazos. - **_Si si ... yo también te extrañé pequeño._**

**_\- Pequeño dice. -_** dijo Hermione mirando la escena con una sonrisa. Se acercó a saludar al perro, que tan concentrado como estaba, ni se dio cuenta.

\- _**No es lo que parece.-**_ dijo Hagrid levantando ambas manos. -_** Parece ser que se huelen, y al oler a esta cría vinieron las otras dos.**_

Theo miró alrededor con descontento. Hagrid no era la persona más ordenada del mundo, pero con esas tres crías, las cabaña parecía un estercolero.

\- **_Se me hace muy extraño que las crías estén solas. -_**dijo Theo rascándose la cabeza, mientras observaba una con atención.

\- **_Yo también lo creo, pero por ahora no he visto más dragón que los que tengo aquí._**

**_\- Hagrid, pero esto es inviable. Te van a pillar, y se te va a caer el pelo. Sin contar con el pequeño peligro que representan. -_** dijo Hermione cogiendo una de las crías entre sus dedos.

Hagrid empezó a ponerse rojo, rojo, y sus ojos empezaron a destellar, intentando retener las lágrimas.

\- **_Lo sé. -_** dijo entre lágrimas. -**_ He contactado con un amigo, que se dedica a cuidar dragones, en unos días vendrá a por ellos._**

\- **_Es lo mejor, Hagrid.- _**dijo Theo - _**A mi también me gustan los dragones, pero ...**_

_**\- Lo sé Theo, lo sé. -**_ dijo sonándose los mocos, en un pañuelo que Hermione le ofrecía.

\- _**Joder, joder.-**_ dijo Blaise con la mirada fija en la ventana. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia allí, notando un cabello platino moverse.

\- _**Nosotros nos encargamos Hagrid**_.- dijo Hermione corriendo hacia la puerta, seguida por Blaise y Theo. Consiguieron alcanzar al rubio, justo antes de entrar en el castillo.

\- _**Malfoy, maldita sea para.**_\- dijo Hermione mientras cogía aire. Blaise cogió a Draco del brazo acercándolo a los otros dos.

\- _**Como podéis cubrir a ese estúpido...-**_ dijo Draco entre dientes.

\- _**No lo llames así, es nuestro amigo.** _\- dijo Blaise sacudiéndolo.

_**\- ¿Vuestro amigo? No me hagáis reír porfavor ...**_

_**\- Sí, Malfoy, nuestro amigo. Y tú te vas a callar ...**_

_**\- ¿Y si no qué princesita? ¿Acaso me vas a hacer algo prohibido?**_

_**\- No me tientes estúpido. **_\- dijo Hermione colocando su varita en la garganta del chico.

\- _**Hagamos un trato, como serpientes que somos, sabeis que el silencio tiene un precio. - **_dijo Draco, observando la varita con cierto desafío. - _**Hay una cosa que vosotros tres poseéis, y yo quiero.**_

_**\- ¿Qué?**_ \- preguntó Hermione con desgana.

\- **_Información_**.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado,y os haya sorprendido ;)

Muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores, y a estas dos personitas que habéis comentado, cuando leo vuestros comentarios, me entra la emoción jajajaja. Gracias a **Hina002** (sii jajajja una hermione deprimida, no es una hermione. Quiero intentar lograr una evolución de los personajes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario)y** Yessi **(jajajaja que mona. Me alegro que vaya mejorando, muchas gracias por comentarme siempre, te tengo en gran estima).

Un besazo a todos/as.

Recordar dejadme un pequeño comentario jajaajaja.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Recorría los pasillos de la mansión, con mi pelo en su estado natural, vibrando por el aire. Recuerdo bajar las escaleras de 1 en 1, intentando no llevarme por la ilusión. Y llegar al salón, el centro de la casa, donde un gran abeto cubierto de nieve, y de esferas rojas y verdes, me daba la bienvenida. Ese abeto que yo había elegido con mis padres, como todos los años._

_Sin embargo, este año, la ilusión ha sido sustituida por la soledad. Un nuevo año, donde la tradición ha caído en la esfera del pasado, de mi infancia. Me levanté, bajé las escaleras para llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, donde otra serpiente había tomado la misma decisión que yo, y me acerqué a ese gran abeto, que escondía entre sus ramas mis dos regalos._

_Los cogí rápidamente, y volví a subir a mi habitación. Draco Malfoy se había convertido en una persona extraña que no sabría describir, ni ponerle nombre. _

_Ya sentada en mi cama, abrí el regalo de mi abuela, que no eres más que tú ... mi diario. Con el cual hoy empiezo a hablar, sin saber si te llegaré a utilizar mucho más ... Debo decirte que a pesar de has sido una sorpresa, el regalo de mis padres te ha sobrepasado. Nunca llegué a pensar que pudiese ser posible, pero a veces entre los más terribles tormentos, aparece una pequeña luz, que te devuelve la esperanza. Yo no la he perdido, pero esta noticia me la ha reforzado. Pequeño Nicolás, te cuidaré y te amaré como nadie más lo pueda hacer."_

Hermione cerró su nuevo diario con una sonrisa. La noticia de sus padres la había dejado en un halo de felicidad imposible de romper. Recogió sus cosas, y se arregló, en busca de su desayuno.

Hacía 1 semana que sus amigos ya se habían ido del colegio por las vacaciones de navidad. Contra todo pronóstico, la soledad del castillo la había relajado al punto, que le daba igual compartir la torre con Draco. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto había añorado esa soledad, hasta que sus amigos se fueron. Disfrutaba dedicándose tiempo, leyendo los amplios libros, que había dejado para más tarde, debido a los estudios. Aplicándose las pociones que su madre le había dado para el cuerpo y el pelo. Visitando a Hagrid algunas tardes. Y como no ... conseguir información para Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

Así es ... había aceptado el trato con ese tonto rubio, que se dedicaba a espiar como forma de vida. Pero había aceptado con condiciones ... necesitaba saber el destino de esa información. Y resultó ser más obvio de lo que pensaba. Harry Potter y su gran amigo Ron Weasley estaban metidos en un gran lío. Y no es como si pensase ayudarlos, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Draco se saliese con la suya.

En fin ... estaban en busca de la piedra filosofal. Según los libros de la Sección Prohibida del castillo, esta piedra roja, podía ser utilizada para crear el Elixir de la Vida. Y ello implicaba que era un objeto peligroso, que podía caer en las manos equivocadas, o en manos inútiles como las de Potter.

Por eso Theo, Blaise y Hermione tenían un plan.

_\- Flashback -_

\- _**No podemos dejar que los inútiles de Griffindor la encuentren. -**_ dijo Hermione entre susurros. La señora Pince mandaba ojeadas malditas, dignas de matar a los pobre inocentes que hiciesen ruido.

\- _**Yo no veo el problema. -**_dijo Blaise -**_ ¿qué pretendes hacer con esa piedra?_**

**_\- Resguardarla, protegerla de alguna manera en la que Voldemort no pueda tener acceso a ella. - _**dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

\- **_Sospecho el escondite en el que estás pensando ... - _**la mente de Theo empezó a observar los pros y contras.

\- **_Maldita sea Theo. Nos meteríamos en un jodido problema. Estaríamos robando a Hogwarts. -_** susurraba Blaise con desesperación.

\- **_Realmente no es un robo, más bien estaríamos evitando un robo_** \- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- _**Además, ¿hasta que punto lo que te dijo Draco es cierto? De ese cretino no me fío un pelo**_. - dijo Blaise negando con la cabeza, aún sin verlo.

\- **_¿Por qué me mentiría? Estamos hablando de que lo oyó de Snape, me creo sus sospechas. -_** argumentó Hermione.

\- _**Estás loca, eso estás**_. - suspiró Blaise - **_Te__ndrás que sonsacarle más información a Hagrid sobre esa piedra, ahora que sabemos que sabe donde está._**

_**\- Lo haré mientras vosotros disfrutáis de vuestras navidades. - **_sonrió Hermione mientras se estiraba, viéndose la inminente victoria.

\- **_Deberás tener mucho cuidado_**. - aconsejó Theo mientras se rascaba el pelo en un gesto nervioso - _**Nos estamos metiendo en terreno pantanoso. Si algo de esto sale a luz ...**_

_**\- Sabrán que habéis elegido bando ... lo sé.**_

_\- Fin del flashback -_

Hermione suspiró mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, hoy le esperaba una tarde con Hagrid en busca de información. Mientras caminaba, hizo una lista mental de lo que tenía que preguntarle al semi-gigante. Una vez dentro de la bella sala, se sentó en su mesa al lado de Draco, el único que también se había quedado de toda la casa de serpientes.

\- _**¿Has encontrado más información al respecto?**_

_**\- Buenas días a ti también. Muchas gracias por preguntarme que tal he dormido, que muy bien por cierto. - **_contestó Hermione mientras se servía algo de desayunar.

_**\- Que bien Granger ...**_ \- suspiró Draco, mientras la maldecía en voz baja.

_**\- Si Malfoy he encontrado información.- **_dijo la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- _**Por una vez, me encuentro deseoso de escucharte.**_ \- dijo Draco poniendo plena atención en Hermione.

\- _**Muchos de los libros en los que encontré información, rechazaban la existencia de esta piedra.**_

_**\- Eso no es posible, Snape ...**_

_**\- Lo sé, por eso me adentré en la Sección Prohibida.- **_Señaló la castaña.

\- _**¿Dónd****e?**_

_**\- Baños de Mythe de la Llorona.**_

_**\- ¿en serio?**_

_**\- Eso dicen los libros. Le debes preguntar a ella, te sabrá decir por dónde entrar.**_

_**\- Espero que lo que me estás diciendo sea verdad, Granger.**_

_**\- Malfoy me da bastante igual, la piedra esa. Como también me das igual tú y Potter. El único que me importa es Hagrid.**_ \- dijo Hermione contactando visualmente con el rubio. - **_Mi parte del trato ya está hecha, espero que cumplas con tu palabra._**

**_\- Yo siempre Granger.- _**dijo Draco dándole la mano a Hermione para cerrar el pacto. - **_Cambiando de tema ... el viejo comunicó que podríamos ir a Hogmeade esta tarde._**

\- **_¿esta tarde?_**

**_\- Sí. Los profesores se retiran, por lo que a falta de vigilantes, nos echan._**

**_\- Joder ... _**

**_\- Nunca pensé que te escucharía soltar un taco, princesa._** \- Malfoy levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

\- _**No me llames princesa. - **_dijo Hermione - ¿_**Entonces ****cuál**** es el plan?**_

_**\- ¿Qué plan?**_

_**\- Digo yo, que si me has contado lo de Hogsmeade, es porque quieres que vaya contigo. Si no, no me dirías nada, y me dejarías aquí aburrida.**_

_**\- ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?**_ \- ofreció Draco, viéndose pillado.

_**\- Bien, pero antes quiero pasar por la librería.**_

_**\- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan sabiondilla alguna vez?**_

_**\- ¿podrías dejar de ser tan estúpido Malfoy?**_

_**\- Granger ... ¿acaso no tienes repertorio nuevo?**_

_**\- Malfoy ¿me lo dices tú? -**_ sin darse cuenta iban subiendo el tono.

\- _**Quiero que quede claro que esto no es una cita.**_

_**\- Pues claro que no lo es Malfoy, pero qué te piensas estúpido.- **_chilló Hermione roja.

\- _**Eres tan obvia, Granger. Si lo estás deseando ...- **_el rubio se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras intentaba terminar de hablar, pero una colleja de Hermione lo dejó mudo y sin aliento.

* * *

Holisssss ¿Qué tal?

Muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores, sois unos amores.

Siento haberme retraso al subir el capi, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Un beso.

Andrea


End file.
